It takes 28 minutes for 9 people to paint 9 walls. How many minutes does it take 16 people to paint 16 walls?
Solution: Imagine that each person is assigned one wall, and all 9 people begin painting at the same time. Since everyone will finish painting their assigned wall after 28 minutes, it takes one person 28 minutes to paint one wall. If we have 16 people and 16 walls, we can again assign one wall to each person. Everyone will take 28 minutes to paint their assigned wall. In other words, it takes 28 minutes for 16 people to paint 16 walls.